Let $\mathcal{S}$ be the set of real numbers that can be represented as repeating decimals of the form $0.\overline{abc}$ where $a, b, c$ are distinct digits. Find the sum of the elements of $\mathcal{S}.$

Numbers of the form $0.\overline{abc}$ can be written as $\frac{abc}{999}$. There are $10\times9\times8=720$ such numbers. Each digit will appear in each place value $\frac{720}{10}=72$ times, and the sum of the digits, 0 through 9, is 45. So the sum of all the numbers is $\frac{45\times72\times111}{999}= \boxed{360}$.